


Perchance to dream.

by anonymous_sibyl



Series: Prophetverse [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

He can't sleep.

When he sleeps he dreams, and when he dreams he dreams of a woman who isn't his wife, so he can't sleep because if he sleeps he might have to explain himself when he wakes.

Not that Athena would know or ask, but he would feel he had to tell her. Fear of confession keeps a good man from ever doing wrong. Fear of frakking up and killing someone because you haven't slept in a week makes a good man lie down on his bunk, squeeze his eyes shut, and pray that the gods don't curse him with that dream.

* * *

_"Karl!" Mary ran across the deck of the Galactica and pushed past guards and mechanics. "KARL!"_

He lifted her when her arms encircled his neck, swung her around to watch her long legs spin out behind her. "Mary. You're back."

He put her down and she adjusted the insignia on her uniform. "It was just a training flight. Did you think I'd be gone forever?"

"Of course not." He straightened her collar and drew his finger down her neckline. "I just missed you."

"I missed you, too." She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked. "And I missed our daughter. How is she?"

He looked down at the top of her head. "While you were gone she learned to run and then wrote a book."

She laughed. "Do you know anything about children, Karl? Even about ours?"

"No?"

She dug her fingers into his waist and grinned when he laughed. "I might have believed you if you'd said Galactica was her first word."

"I'll remember that." She stumbled in the hallway, legs tangling with his, and giggled when he swept her up in the air. "I know one thing about children."

"You do?"

"I know that when they're as cute as ours that people line up to babysit them."

"Babysit?" Her face lit up when she smiled. "You mean, we're alone?"

He smirked and bent his head to kiss her. "And off duty."

* * *

The dreams are better when she lets him control them. She can't imagine the things he can, in some ways she can't even comprehend what makes him happy. All she knows is that his happiness pleases her, and even though she often denies herself these pleasures, sinking instead into duty and responsibility, she frees herself when she sleeps.

She doesn't explain herself to others, nods cooly at them when and if they ask why she's smiling and why she's started sleeping alone. She will not confess her sins because to her they aren't sins.

Her god would want her to be happy, so she sleeps.


End file.
